And then I realized it was just me
by lukazu
Summary: [UA] Newt n'avait jamais voulu croire à toutes ces conneries. Il savait que ça existait mais l'idée que ça lui arrive un jour le rebutait comme pas possible.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour !

*vérifie la date de publication de son dernier écrit* ... Ah oui, quand même...

Bon, me revoilà pour le premier chapitre d'une petite fic en trois parties, dans un tout autre fandom. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à commenter si le cœur vous en dit, toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre.

Bien évidemment, les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner et l'intrigue vient de moi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Une chanson au tempo rapide retentit dans la pièce, le faisant sursauter et quitter son sommeil beaucoup trop brutalement. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reconnaître sa sonnerie de téléphone, _Fall of the Republic_. Il entendit un grognement et réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas du sien. Il fronça les sourcils et eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre où il se trouvait.

Il était allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans un oreiller, l'un de ses bras nu pendant dans le vide, par-dessus le lit. Il se redressa légèrement et sentit un filet de salive couler au coin de sa bouche. Il l'essuya immédiatement quand une voix grave et endormie lui demanda avec une douceur infinie : « Éteins ton putain de téléphone, sérieux ! » Il leva les yeux au ciel en s'emparant rapidement de l'objet. Après quelques manipulations, le son dubstep se tut et il sentit son cerveau se détendre.

Il se redressa dans le lit et un coup d'œil à la pièce lui indiqua qu'il avait fini la soirée chez un inconnu. C'était même étonnant qu'il se soit endormi sur place... Il soupira discrètement et se mit en tête de récupérer ses vêtements. Son boxer traînait non loin d'un des pieds du sommier. Sa chemise avait été jetée négligemment en boule à un mètre de là. Son jean se trouvait encore sur le bord du lit et sa veste... Sa veste... reposait soigneusement sur le bras d'un fauteuil à l'aspect miteux. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de faire ça.

Il se rhabilla ensuite rapidement et l'autre ne broncha pas pendant ce laps de temps. Newt ne lui prêta aucune attention, il ne se souvenait déjà plus de son prénom et n'avait aucune intention de le revoir. A vrai dire... Il ne se souvenait pas spécialement de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il savait juste qu'il s'était rendu à une soirée organisée par son meilleur ami, avait fini éméché au possible et dans le lit de ce mec. Il sut aussi que le sexe avait été satisfaisant : son corps semblait moins agité qu'hier, presque repu.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'autre homme se remettre sur le dos et l'idée qu'ils aient à parler après cette nuit ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Il finit de boutonner sa chemise à la hâte, attrapa sa veste et se faufila hors de la chambre sans demander son reste.

Il traversa un long couloir blanc et silencieux et se fit la réflexion que l'homme devait avoir des colocataires. Il avait passé trois portes déjà et le salon sur lequel il déboucha était immense. Il marqua un arrêt en écarquillant légèrement les yeux et nota que deux immenses canapés trônaient au milieu de la pièce. De l'autre côté, la cuisine ouverte laissait entrevoir au moins huit tabourets autour d'un grand comptoir.

A combien vivaient-ils ici ? Quinze ?

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » Newt sursauta légèrement mais réussit à ne pas trop le montrer. Il tourna la tête vers la cuisine, qu'il avait pensé vide l'instant d'avant et qui ne l'était de toute évidence pas. Un grand brun était appuyé contre l'un des meubles de cuisine, un café fumant à la main, son autre bras encerclant son ventre. « Café ? Thé ? Jus d'orange ? » Le blond ne dit toujours rien, pris au dépourvu qu'il était. L'autre haussa un sourcil. Il se tourna sur la gauche et souleva rapidement une bouteille. « On a de la vodka aussi. » Newt fronça les sourcils et reprit un peu de sa contenance. « Non, pas dès le matin, merci. » Par contre, l'odeur du café frais lui parvenait d'où il était et, malgré sa résolution de s'éclipser aussi vite que possible, il en aurait bien besoin avant de commencer le boulot. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de repasser chez lui et le seul café disponible sur le chemin était un vieux jus de chaussettes qui coûtait les yeux de la tête.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, se demandant si l'autre allait se lever... « Si c'est pour Minho que tu t'inquiètes, il sortira pas de son lit avant quelques heures. » Newt hésita un instant de plus... avant de craquer. Il se retourna et s'avança dans le salon-cuisine en souriant faiblement : « Un café, dans ce cas, s'il te plaît. » Le brun lui offrit un sourire avant de poser sa tasse et de partir en quête d'une autre pour Newt, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le blond appuya sa hanche contre le comptoir à une distance respectable de là où l'autre se replacerait et l'observa remplir la tasse. « Lait ? Sucre ? » « Non, ça ira, merci. » Sur un hochement de tête, il replaça la cafetière et vint tendre la tasse au blond, qui amorça un geste pour l'attraper... quand une odeur bien particulière lui parvint. Il se figea, faisant s'arrêter l'autre dans ses mouvements. « Tout va bien ? » Newt vit les sourcils du brun se froncer mais n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de lui répondre.

Cette odeur. Bon sang. Elle lui emplit les poumons comme l'air qu'il respirait machinalement. Capiteuse. Sucrée. Fraîche. Il inspira une deuxième fois et une nouvelle vague d'agitation le submergea. Bordel. Il chancela et dut fermer les yeux un instant. Aussitôt, une poigne ferme agrippa sa chemise, au niveau du torse, pour maintenir son équilibre. Et l'odeur fut encore plus présente. Il rouvrit les yeux et constata sans étonnement que le brun était plus près. Il affichait une mine inquiète. « Hé, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Le blond cligna des yeux et porta une main à son front, puis la fit remonter dans ses cheveux. « Je... » Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Techniquement, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun problème de santé. Non. C'était bien plus grave, si ses doutes s'avéraient fondés.

Il vit le brun reposer la tasse sur le comptoir et passer un bras autour de sa taille. Grand dieu. L'odeur l'enveloppa totalement et il se sentit tourner de l'œil. « Wow, wow, on va aller t'asseoir, hein. » La prise sur sa hanche se raffermit et il fut incapable de faire autre chose que de suivre l'inconnu.

Quand il fut assis sur l'un des canapés, il appuya ses bras tendus sur ses genoux et se pencha en avant, la tête au-dessus de ses jambes ouvertes. Il inspira plus facilement, maintenant que le brun était à un mètre de lui, debout, à le fixer. Il inspira et expira plus fortement, pour obliger son cerveau à s'oxygéner D'AIR. Ce qu'il ne réussit pas totalement, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine, sa gorge était sèche et tout son corps était dans un état de nervosité avancé. Il déglutit difficilement et ne put s'empêcher de relever son regard vers l'autre, qui semblait inquiet, confus mais pas particulièrement agité. Pas comme lui. Juste dans l'attente de savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'inconnu qui se trouvait dans son salon. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux, l'angoisse au creux du ventre. Il expira profondément et osa enfin poser la question qu'il redoutait tant : « Tu sens cette odeur ? » Il releva la tête suffisamment pour voir le visage encore plus confus du brun. Son ventre se noua désagréablement. « Tu sens rien du tout ? » L'autre secoua la tête en signe de négation et une peine immense l'envahit.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et les retourna, paumes vers lui, ne croyant pas à ce qui était en train de lui arriver. La consternation était clairement lisible sur ses traits. La douleur aussi, mais l'autre homme ne le comprendrait pas – après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il serra ses poings quand il réalisa son geste et le brun choisit ce moment pour s'approcher et s'accroupir à côté de lui avec prudence. Newt releva les yeux vers lui, comme un automate, et ne put s'empêcher de respirer une nouvelle fois son odeur, malgré la douleur. « Hey, euh... » « … Newt... » L'autre lui offrit un léger sourire. « Newt, je peux faire quelque chose ? Y a besoin d'aller aux urgences ? Ou chez le médecin ? » Newt détesta l'espace d'un instant la bienveillance du brun. Il détesta aussi ses yeux trop beaux, son air inquiet et sa bouche ornée d'un sourire léger qui se voulait rassurant. Il le détesta lui parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ne comprendrait peut-être jamais.

Sans qu'il ne le réalise, des larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Ce fut l'expression paniquée du brun et le fait que son sourire s'était fané en un instant qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Il se redressa légèrement et essuya compulsivement l'une de ses joues, réalisant ce qu'il faisait. « Je- Désolé. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. » Il se redressa brutalement. « Je crois que- Je vais y aller. » Il s'essuya totalement les joues et commença à contourner la table basse, s'éloignant rapidement du brun. Ce dernier se redressa tout aussi vite, encore plus confus que précédemment. « Attends, qu'est-ce que- » « Tout va bien, je- Merci pour le café. Et désolé. »

Il atteignit la porte sans un regard en arrière. Il voulait juste quitter cette pièce. Rien d'autre. « Newt, attends ! » Il la referma derrière lui sans prendre la peine de répondre. Il dévala les escaliers le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure, ses pensées fusant dans un chaos monstre, le corps tremblant désagréablement.

Arrivé à l'extérieur, il tourna directement à gauche pour rejoindre le métro au plus vite. Il devait simplement s'écarter de cet appartement, de cet homme au plus vite. C'était trop douloureux. Il était incapable de gérer ce flot émotionnel et son cœur brisé.

Parce que oui, quand vous apprenez que celui qui est censé être votre âme-sœur, celui dont l'odeur vous est reconnaissable entre mille, ne vous identifie pas en retour, ça a de quoi vous foutre en l'air.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoiiir !

Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, qui ont commenté, follow ou mis en favori le premier chapitre, ça fait vraiment super plaisir _[placer ici un petit cœur que FFnet refuse de laisser è.é]_ (D'ailleurs, merci aussi à Zorya, que je n'ai pas pu remercier via MP, vu le statut d'invité !)

Voici donc la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et bonne lecture à tou(te)s :D

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« Attends, attends... Répète-moi ça ? » Newt ferma les yeux et inspira longuement pour calmer le tremblement qui revenait occasionnellement. Il fit machinalement craquer les articulations de ses doigts et reporta son attention sur sa collègue quand il sut qu'il maîtriserait sa voix... ou presque. « Il était juste à côté de moi, à me tendre son putain de café, avec un sourire magnifique sur les lèvres, il _respirait_, et il a pas bronché, alors que moi je peux t'assurer que j'ai _bien_ respiré son odeur. Il a rien compris à ce qui m'arrivait – moi non plus sur le coup. Puis ce con m'a proposé d'aller AUX URGENCES, putain. Il m'a demandé ce qu'il pouvait faire pour m'aider. T'y crois, Tee ? » Il renifla avec dédain sur la fin de sa phrase et passa une main sur ses yeux gonflés par les larmes précédentes.

Il sentit une main faire pression sur son épaule mais il ne broncha pas. Ce geste le réconfortait autant qu'il lui donnait à nouveau envie de pleurer. « Bordel, fallait que ça m'arrive à moi... » La main se retira. « T'es certain qu'il a rien « senti » ? Je veux dire, peut-être qu'il avait un rhume ou quelque chose du genre ? » Newt prit le temps de réfléchir un instant, en pivotant sur son siège à roulettes de droite à gauche. « Je crois pas... Il était pieds nus sur du carrelage et je crois pas qu'il avait le nez rouge ou un quelconque signe qui aurait montré qu'il était malade. Il m'a eu l'air plutôt en forme. Je crois que ça allait... Je sais pas... » Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, au final incapable de réfléchir avec cohérence.

Teresa l'observa un instant avant de dire, impassible : « Tu vas pas aimer ce que je vais dire... » Il grommela. « Alors le dis pas. » La jeune femme l'ignora, purement et simplement. « … mais peut-être que ça vaudrait quand même le coup d'aller en parler avec lui. » Newt ricana, sarcastique. « Bien sûr. Je vais arriver la bouche en cœur en lui disant que c'est mon âme-sœur mais que lui, apparemment, non ? Hors de question que je me ridiculise devant lui. Qu'il sache comment je me sens ou combien cette foutue situation me fout sens dessus dessous. Nope. Jamais de la vie. » Teresa leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais pertinemment que le pairage est infaillible. A part pour quelques cas, et encore, c'est simplement les circonstances qui font que les gens se reconnaissent pas ou que plus tard. » Newt soupira en laissant retomber sa tête sur le dossier de sa chaise. « Je veux pas faire partie des exceptions, sérieux... Déjà que toute cette histoire d'âme-sœur me gonfle en temps normal, alors là... » Il ferma les yeux et soupira à nouveau. « Donc tu veux pas être fixé ? » Newt se redressa, mal à l'aise. « Je sais pas, honnêtement... S'il me confirme qu'il sent rien, _encore_, je suis pas certain que mon corps tienne le coup. »

Toutes ces histoires de pairage n'avaient pas encore été réellement expliquées par la communauté scientifique. Ils avaient découvert qu'un petit nombre de neurones olfactifs avait légèrement muté avec le temps. Ils les avaient bêtement renommés « neurones cupidons » car leur seule fonction était de détecter l'odeur de l'Âme-Sœur. Ils fonctionnaient de la même manière que leurs cousins mais le pourquoi du comment ils ne réagissait qu'à l'odeur d'une seule et unique personne restait un mystère.

Les effets physiologiques, eux, étaient décrits en long, en large et en travers. Ils dépendaient forcément des gens mais il était impossible de ne pas les remarquer. Le corps réagissait instinctivement, l'attirance naissait sur-le-champ, avec tous les signes qui montraient qu'on tombait amoureux. En accéléré et puissance mille. En gros, on savait instantanément, on _sentait_ l'autre et on le reconnaissait sans aucun doute possible. Comme Newt l'avait _senti_ ce matin. Comme l'inconnu n'avait absolument pas réagi. Et la douleur qui avait suivi était à la limite du tolérable. Encore un des aspects physiologiques potentiels, même si la plupart du temps, seules les âmes-sœurs ayant perdu leur moitié ou celles s'étant séparées ressentaient ces effets négatifs.

Teresa se releva de la chaise dans laquelle elle était assise en soupirant, légèrement agacée. « Écoute, je comprends que ça soit pas facile et douloureux – enfin, je l'imagine sans souci –, mais t'as pas 36 solutions : soit tu l'oublies, soit tu vas lui parler. A toi de voir ce qui te paraît le plus pertinent pour _ton_ bien-être. » Elle lui tapota l'épaule et récupéra sa tasse de café vide avant de se diriger vers la porte. Et de laisser le blond seul avec ses pensées.

Il n'était pas du genre à faire l'autruche en général, mais la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine, la sensation de lourdeur dans tous ses muscles et le besoin presque palpable d'accourir auprès du brun et de le toucher le faisaient hésiter fortement quant au bien-fondé d'une confrontation si tôt. Non... tout court, même. Ça lui donnait l'impression de devoir mettre son cœur à nu et il n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie. Même lors de ses précédentes relations. L'idée de dépendre sentimentalement et physiquement d'un autre lui était totalement étrangère. Newt avait toujours été quelqu'un d'indépendant et de débrouillard, qui avait appris à ne compter que sur lui-même. Alors, là, sachant tout ça et en y ajoutant le fait que le brun ne semblait pas réceptif... C'était bien plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

La sonnerie de son téléphone professionnel le sortit de ses pensées réjouissantes. Il souffla un grand coup et décrocha en prenant un air professionnel satisfaisant. « Silver Graphics, Isaac Newton à l'appareil. » Un silence lui répondit. Il fronça les sourcils et vérifia que la ligne n'était pas coupée. Ce n'était pas le cas, alors il insista et une voix grave résonna dans le combiné. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » La personne s'éclaircit la voix. « Bonjour, pardon, j'ai cru un instant avoir _choisi_ le mauvais numéro. » Le blond tiqua au mot « choisi ». « Je souhaiterais parler à Newt ? » L'interrogation sur la fin de la phrase le perturba mais moins que l'utilisation de son surnom, clairement pas connu de ses clients, potentiels ou non.

Il tenta de garder un ton neutre mais il ne put éviter la légère trace de méfiance dans sa voix. « Qui est à l'appareil ? » De l'autre côté de la ligne, il entendit l'homme remuer légèrement contre le combiné. « Thomas. On s'est rencontrés chez moi, ce matin. » Newt écarquilla les yeux et sentit la panique l'envahir. Bon sang, comment avait-il eu son numéro ? Pourquoi l'appelait-il ? « Comm- » Mais il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase, douloureusement conscient de la manière dont son corps vibrait à présent au son de cette voix – le traître. Ceci expliquait aussi pourquoi elle lui avait semblé familière. « Désolé de te déranger, je- je me suis permis d'appeler l'entrée « Travail » parce que t'as oublié ton portable chez nous. » « Mon portable ? » « Oui, sur la table de chevet de Minho. » Il avait déjà commencé à fouiller ses poches avec frénésie. Et il dut se rendre à l'évidence : aucune trace de son téléphone sur lui et il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir sorti depuis son arrivée au boulot.

Il écrasa sa paume ouverte sur son front en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms. « Je... » Il soupira aussi discrètement que possible et tenta de faire bonne figure. « En effet, je le trouve pas. Je- Je pourrais pas revenir le chercher de suite, par contre. » Et il n'était pas certain d'en avoir envie tout court. L'idée de revoir... Thomas, donc, lui foutait une peur bleue. « Aucun problème, je peux te l'amener, si tu veux ? » La panique le submergea et il laissa échapper sans réfléchir : « Maintenant ? » Ça va, ç'aurait pu être pire : sa voix aurait pu sortir encore plus aiguë que ça. Ahem. Fort heureusement, l'autre ne sembla rien remarquer. « Eh bien... Ce matin, ça va être compliqué, mais vers midi ? On pourrait en profiter pour manger un bout, toi et moi ? » Il pensait avoir paniqué juste avant ? Ha ha ha ha... LA BLAGUE. Il sentit tout son corps s'agiter, ses pensées fuser, ses doigts le démanger. Sûrement même qu'il avait pâli. « Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... » « Pourquoi ça ? » Question posée sur un ton tranquille, simplement surpris. On pouvait lui accorder ça : Thomas ne passait pas par quatre chemins et n'avait pas peur du rejet. « Parce que... » Newt réfléchit aussi vite qu'il put en fermant les yeux fort et sortit la première chose – forcément débile – qui lui vint à l'esprit. « Parce que j'ai couché avec ton colocataire ? Je sais pas si vous avez l'habitude de vous refiler vos coups d'un soir avec... Minho, mais je trempe pas dans ce genre de combines. »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il les regretta amèrement. Il se mordit fort l'intérieur de la joue. C'était bas. C'était moche et c'était surtout injuste et infondé... Il se traita de tous les noms, encore une fois, et le silence qui lui répondit était assez éloquent quant à la manière dont ils avaient été pris. La voix froide qui retentit dans l'appareil lui serra douloureusement le ventre et le cœur. « Je sais pas pour qui tu me prends – ou qui tu te prends – mais je voulais juste te rendre ton téléphone et m'assurer que ça allait mieux depuis ce matin autour d'un repas... J'aurais visiblement dû m'éviter cette peine. » Les mots durs l'écrasèrent de tout leur poids et la culpabilité l'envahit pleinement.

Pourtant, Newt se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas s'excuser. Dans un coin de sa tête, il se dit qu' il était sûrement préférable que les choses se passent ainsi. C'était lâche aussi, mais il n'y avait que lui pour le savoir. La voix glaciale l'assomma une nouvelle fois. « Je passerai vers 12h30, ça ira ? » Newt ferma les yeux et tenta de contrôler le léger tremblement dans sa voix. « Okay. » « Bien. » « Attends, il te faut l'adr- » La voix froide le coupa : « Silver Graphics. Je chercherai sur le net. » Et sans préambule, l'appel prit fin.

Newt eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre que Thomas venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Il ne pensa même pas à s'en offusquer. Il l'avait amplement mérité. Il replaça le téléphone dans son socle et se passa une main sur le visage alors que son cerveau repassait tout ce qui venait de se dérouler. Il geignit d'exaspération. « T'es trop con, t'es trop con, t'es trop con, t'es tr- » « Qu'est-ce que t'as _encore_ fait ? » Il sursauta et abaissa sa main.

Teresa se tenait à l'entrée de son bureau, une pile de contrats dans un bras et un dossier dans l'autre. Il soupira bruyamment. « Je me suis comporté comme un connard ? » Teresa fit quelques pas dans la pièce. « Avec qui ? » « Tu vas m'engueuler. Et t'aurais raison de le faire. » Elle fronça les sourcils, hésita un instant avant de fermer le porte derrière elle et de poser ses papiers sur le bureau, en face du blond. « Raconte. »

Et il s'exécuta.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Teresa secoua la tête, désespérée. « T'es trop con. » Newt gémit de frustration en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Je sais. J'ai paniqué. » Teresa récupéra ses affaires et lui jeta un regard sévère. « Règle ça. Excuse-toi. Explique-lui quand il viendra tout à l'heure. » Quand le blond resta silencieux et n'osa pas croiser son regard, elle écarquilla les yeux. « J'y crois pas... T'es sérieux ? Tu vas même pas régler ce malentendu ? » Newt déglutit, tiraillé par toutes les émotions qui l'habitaient. « Ça sera plus facile si je le fais pas. Pour moi comme pour lui. » La jeune femme rétorqua sèchement : « La belle affaire... Tu crois pas à ce que tu dis quand même ? » Un silence tendu lui répondit. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et écarta les bras en signe d'impuissance. « C'est pas possible... » Elle pointa l'un de ses doigts sur lui, la déception lisible sur son visage. « T'es un lâche, c'est tout. Démerde-toi. » Et sur ce, elle quitta le bureau en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel et les garda là le temps de s'affaler sur son bureau, tête la première, ses mains reposant toujours sur ses cuisses. Il laissa échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme et cogna le bois du meuble avec son front plusieurs fois, comme si ça pouvait résoudre magiquement sa situation.

Quand il fut évident que ce ne serait pas le cas, il tourna son visage et demeura joue contre bois, son regard perdu dans le vide.

Ce bordel à propos pairage ne l'emballait déjà pas beaucoup auparavant mais c'était encore moins le cas maintenant. Surtout qu'à présent, son corps et son cœur n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui. Eux lui hurlaient de s'excuser platement, de tout expliquer au brun, d'aller enfouir son visage dans son épaule, d'aller frotter son visage dans ses cheveux, de montrer patte blanche et de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lui s'obstinait à tenter de refouler ces besoins primaires qui s'étaient incrustés en lui à la minute où il avait _senti_ l'autre et à se voiler la face.

Définitivement, il ne comprenait pas comment les autres pouvaient s'enthousiasmer à propos de ce genre de choses.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir, bonsoir :D

Un grand merci encore à tou(te)s pour les reviews, follows, etc. ! Ça fait toujours super plaisir :3 Merci également à Zorya et Kalice, que je n'ai pas pu remercier en personne !

Kalice, d'ailleurs, pour répondre à ta suggestion ! Avant, j'écrivais justement les dialogues avec des tirets, des sauts de ligne et des verbes introducteurs de paroles, mais j'ai vite réalisé que ça me bloquait dans l'écriture de mes textes, donc je me suis fixée sur cette manière un peu farfelue de faire. J'espère que ça n'entrave pas trop ta lecture, en tout cas ?

Maintenant, place au nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai mis un peu de temps à updater car, au dernier moment, j'ai changé et rajouté pas mal de choses oO Bref, trêve de bavardage et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Dieu soit loué, il avait pu s'occuper l'esprit non stop durant la matinée : commandes, réunion, appels à en redemander. Sauf qu'il était présentement 12h15 et qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Plus rien du tout. Il avait vérifié ses mails. Il avait réorganisé son bureau déjà rangé. Il s'était préparé un thé. Il avait vérifié son portable. Puis il était arrivé à court d'idées. Et ses nerfs commençaient à le lâcher doucement mais sûrement. Parce que, forcément, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de vagabonder là où il ne fallait pas : vers le brun, vers leur conversation téléphonique, vers sa culpabilité et vers les puissants sentiments qu'il ressentait depuis ce matin mais qu'il avait du mal à gérer.

Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de se laisser porter par les événements. Il n'y pouvait de toute façon pas grand-chose. Son corps, son _nez,_ avait désigné Thomas comme son âme-sœur. La confusion et les sentiments qu'il ressentait ne s'en iraient pas d'eux-mêmes. Mais la perspective d'être lié si intimement, si entièrement à quelqu'un – qui plus est qu'il ne connaissait pas – le terrorisait purement et simplement. Ajouté à cela le fait que l'autre n'aurait peut-être jamais conscience de leur lien... Ça donnait envie à Newt de se terrer six pieds sous terre et de ne plus jamais avoir à affronter la civilisation.

Il soupira de manière dramatique en étendant ses jambes et en s'avachissant dans son siège. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était 12h20. Thomas n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il devrait d'abord passer par la réception, où Teresa le préviendrait de son arrivée. A ce moment-là, Newt descendrait et aurait à affronter les conséquences de ses conneries.

Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix en la matière et qu'une excuse bien placée était bien le minimum qu'il pouvait offrir après tout à l'heure. Il n'expliquerait cependant pas à l'autre pourquoi il s'était retrouvé en larmes ce matin. Il s'était senti comme une femme enceinte au bord de la crise de nerfs qui aurait appris qu'il y avait une pénurie de beurre de cacahuètes et qu'elle ne pourrait pas en mettre dans ses pâtes le midi. Par contre, il pouvait toujours obéir aux règles de la bienséance et revenir sur ses mots injustes si le brun lui en laissait l'occasion.

… Il lui en laisserait l'occasion, hein ? Newt ne voyait pas de raison pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Sauf qu'il ne put ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui souffla que le brun n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Qu'il n'était même pas obligé de lui adresser la parole pour lui rendre son téléphone. La gorge du blond se serra à cette pensée. Il tenta de se raisonner en se disant que le brun avait semblé correct et très serviable – il fallait bien avouer qu'offrir à boire aux coups d'un soir inconnus d'un de ses amis était quelque chose d'assez atypique.

A moins que... Oh mon dieu... A moins qu'il ne prenne ni la peine de lui parler, NI celle de lui remettre en main propre ? Okay, c'était définitif : Newt paniquait sévèrement à présent. L'idée que Thomas dépose le téléphone à l'accueil parce qu'il refusait de le voir lui semblait... insupportable. Inconcevable, même, et pourtant, l'autre en aurait eu tous les droits... S'il osait faire ça ? Non... Ça n'était pas correct... non ? Ou peut-être si, quand on se faisait insulter sans raison par un inconnu ? Okay. Objectivement, Thomas aurait eu tout intérêt à snober Newt et à refuser tout contact avec lui. Ça paraissait la chose logique à faire.

Merde.

Étonnamment, cette perspective l'affolait davantage que celle de devoir faire face à Thomas et avouer qu'il avait agi connement. Malgré la peur et l'angoisse qui ne le quittaient plus depuis ce matin, il abhorrait l'idée que Thomas choisisse de ne pas lui remettre son portable en main propre. Sa respiration devint difficile et il dut fermer les yeux pour tenter de la calmer. Il releva une main jusqu'à son front et remarqua qu'elle commençait à trembler. Et ce fut ce qui le poussa à se lever de sa chaise, mettre sa veste à la hâte et partir en trombe de son bureau, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir davantage. Il aurait tout le temps de se lamenter plus tard.

Une fois qu'il aurait vu et senti l'autre.

Il patienta nerveusement devant l'ascenseur et s'y engouffra dès qu'il eut assez de place pour s'y glisser. Il ne prit pas la peine de retenir les portes pour l'un de ses collègues qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de là et qui aurait vraisemblablement souhaité l'utiliser aussi. Le décompte des cinq étages lui parut interminable. Il ne put empêcher sa jambe de remuer frénétiquement alors qu'il était appuyé contre la barre d'appui et priait pour que le brun ne soit pas déjà passé.

Au « ting » sonore, il s'extirpa de l'ascenseur dès qu'il le put et, sans attendre, il tourna sur la droite pour rejoindre l'espace où se trouvait la réception. Il inspira et expira bruyamment pour se donner du courage... et sa respiration se figea, tout comme ses mouvements, lorsqu'il constata que Thomas était là, appuyé contre le comptoir, en pleine conversation avec Teresa.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés mais son amie gardait un sourire professionnel aux lèvres. Le téléphone était posé sur le comptoir entre eux, non loin de la main du brun, et ce dernier faisait des gestes vers l'appareil en parlant de manière plutôt animée. Newt, lui, perdit tous ses moyens. Bon sang, il n'avait aucune idée de qui était réellement cet homme mais sa seule vue eut le don de le bouleverser. D'une manière perturbante mais tellement délicieuse qu'il en frissonna d'envie. Tout son corps l'appelait et le suppliait de se rapprocher, de le toucher, de réparer les dégâts. Quant à lui, impossible de se voiler la face plus longtemps : il était totalement d'accord avec son corps. Il voulait, de son plein gré, toucher et sentir le brun.

C'était un sentiment qui dépassait l'entendement. Ça n'était pas rationnel, ça ne s'expliquait pas. Ça se _vivait_. Ça se ressentait. Ça glissait sur lui et ça s'infiltrait dans chaque millimètre carré de son être. Ça se fondait en lui, comme une seconde peau, comme un nouvel oxygène devenu indispensable à sa survie. C'était là et même lui ne trouvait plus aucune raison de le remettre en cause. C'était instinctif, malgré la peur, malgré l'angoisse, et c'était peut-être ça le plus effrayant.

« Je suis sincèrement navrée, M. Edison, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de remettre moi-même ce téléphone si M. Newton et vous en avez convenu autrement. » Le cœur de Newt manqua un battement lorsqu'il réalisa la portée des paroles de son amie. Il avait vu juste : Thomas voulait effectivement rendre le portable sans avoir à lui parler. Il déglutit difficilement, tentant de maîtriser du mieux qu'il put la vague de douleur qui l'envahit à cette idée. C'était ridicule et paradoxal, puisqu'il y avait encore une demi-heure, l'idée de revoir Thomas lui paraissait ingérable. Seulement, à présent, devant le fait accompli, la perspective que l'autre refuse de lui adresser la parole et disparaisse de sa vie _à jamais_ l'horrifiait. Son esprit rejetait l'idée en bloc et il ne pouvait que s'y plier.

Il inspira fébrilement et mit de côté l'aspect surréaliste de toute cette situation. Il savait pertinemment que plus il y réfléchirait, plus il merderait. Alors au diable ses conneries. Il se força à avancer vers la réception, la peur de ne peut-être jamais revoir l'autre plus forte que tout le reste. Thomas pianota des doigts sur le comptoir et rétorqua dans un soupir agacé : « Je vous assure que ça lui ira parfaitement. Vous pouvez me croire. » Teresa secoua la tête, une expression désolée sur le visage. « Ce sont les ordres, je suis vraiment navrée. » Newt savait qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout. En réalité, elle s'amusait presque, la peste. Le fait était qu'elle aurait sans souci pu récupérer son téléphone, puisque ça n'avait rien de formel et qu'elle était au courant de la situation. Non, tout simplement, elle jouait son rôle d'amie à la perfection et tentait de gagner suffisamment de temps pour lui.

Quelque soit l'issue de tout ça, il se promit de l'inviter à dîner dans son restaurant préféré – sous-entendu, l'un des plus chers de la ville.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard. Son visage s'illumina d'un coup et elle fit un geste vers l'endroit où il se tenait. « Justement, le voilà. » Thomas tourna la tête à son tour et son visage, qui montrait de l'agacement précédemment, se ferma aussitôt, ne laissant place qu'à une expression impassible. Newt aurait tout donné pour lui faire retrouver son sourire de ce matin. Cette pensée l'effraya juste un peu avant que sa résolution ne reprenne le dessus.

Teresa, sentant la tension émaner des deux hommes, continua sur sa lancée. « M. Newton, votre _rendez-vous_ de 12h30 est là. » Le message était clair : « tu règles cette histoire ou tu pourras plus jamais copuler de ta vie ». Newt acquiesça un peu rigidement à son attention et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Merci, Teresa. » Il n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers Thomas que ce dernier enchaînait sans attendre et sans le regarder : « Je reste pas, _t'inquiète pas_. » Il s'empara du téléphone et s'approcha de Newt sans croiser son regard, _encore_, et lui tendit l'appareil comme s'il avait peur que l'objet lui dévore la main. Newt n'esquissa aucun mouvement car l'odeur enivrante du brun l'entoura d'un coup, lui faisant perdre toute capacité à s'exprimer correctement. « Je... Euh... Pe- » Il préféra arrêter les frais en se taisant. Se sentir misérable _et_ ridicule eut raison de lui. Les deux autres froncèrent les sourcils en même temps. L'une le regarda avec impatience et des mouvements de tête pour lui dire de se bouger le cul. L'autre exhalait la méfiance et l'irritation à plein nez – sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Thomas ne perdit cependant pas le nord. Il insista sans pitié en tendant à nouveau le téléphone vers Newt. Sauf que le blond savait pertinemment que l'autre déguerpirait aussitôt débarrassé de son fardeau. A la place, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche et fourra ses mains dans ses poches tout en reculant. Le brun se redressa légèrement, la main toujours suspendue entre eux, et sembla s'agiter, passablement contrarié. « Bordel, prends ton putain de téléphone. » Newt secoua la tête à nouveau et réussit à forcer des mots à travers son esprit chaotique – alléluia. « Laisse-moi m'excuser avant. » Thomas écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais la méfiance réapparut presque instantanément sur ses traits. « C'est vraiment nécessaire ? » Le brun haussa un sourcil dubitatif tendant vers l'ennui et Newt sut à quel point il avait déconné. Il inspira aussi discrètement que possible et eut l'intelligence de ne pas être vexé par le ton presque dédaigneux du brun. « _Oui_, c'est nécessaire. Parce que _oui_, je me suis comporté comme un gros connard. » Oh bordel, c'était dit. Il avait réussi à le dire. Lui qui refusait d'admettre ses torts 80% du temps. Lui qui aurait presque souhaité l'instant d'avant que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse pour de bon pour mettre fin à son calvaire – aucune exagération ici.

Thomas renifla dédaigneusement mais ramena son bras contre lui, indiquant ainsi à Newt qu'il avait au moins commencé la conversation comme il fallait. « Tu peux le dire, oui. » Newt grimaça légèrement. « Okay, je l'ai méritée, celle-là. » L'autre hocha la tête mais resta silencieux, lui signifiant ainsi que s'il avait autre chose à rajouter, c'était maintenant. Alors Newt prit son courage à deux mains et fit appel à toute la culpabilité qu'il put rassembler en lui. « Thomas, écoute, je suis _sincèrement_ désolé d'avoir dit... _ça_. J'en pense pas un mot. Je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai dit... J'ai paniqué et j'ai sorti la première connerie qui me passait par la tête. » L'air sceptique de l'autre lui spécifia qu'il allait devoir ramer un peu plus avant d'espérer se faire pardonner. « T'insultes les gens à chaque fois que tu paniques ? » Impossible de louper le ton cinglant. « Non ! C'est pas... » Il plissa les lèvres alors que la frustration et l'agacement l'envahissaient. Il maudit son incapacité à trouver les mots justes. « Non, je- Rah. C'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je fais pas ça. » Il laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration en plaquant une main sur son front. C'était définitif : sa fierté était en train de lui échapper doucement mais sûrement.

Alors quitte à la perdre, autant la perdre en beauté.

« Écoute, je vais être honnête. Sûrement un peu trop. Et interdiction de t'en plaindre après. » Oui, Newt avait des tendances à l'inconscience. Il était celui qui devait se justifier et il trouvait le moyen de se la jouer autoritaire... Normal. Thomas n'ajouta rien mais le fixa, impassible, et le blond estima que c'était préférable au dédain ou à la froideur. Ouais. Il abaissa sa main et accrocha le regard de l'autre, faisant fi des battements frénétiques de son cœur. « J'ai pas su comment gérer ton invitation à manger parce que... » Allez mon vieux, du nerf. Il suffisait simplement d'avouer une partie de la vérité. Ce serait suffisant. « Tu me plais _beaucoup_, alors que je te connais à peine, et que j'ai couché avec ton pote pas plus tard que cette nuit, et que je... et que... je sais pas, j'ai flippé. Je me suis mis sur la défensive et... voilà, c'est tout. J'ai merdé. » Okay. C'était dit. Il avait du mal à le croire et c'était la première fois qu'il avouait à quelqu'un de but en blanc qu'il lui plaisait... mais c'était dit. Même s'il se sentait en position de faiblesse, à avouer ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait de but en blanc. C'était atroce. C'était terrifiant. Et l'air surpris et interdit de Thomas n'aida absolument pas. Mais alors pas du tout. L'appréhension se logea dans son ventre, beaucoup trop lourdement à son goût.

Soudain, Newt réalisa quelque chose d'important qu'il n'aurait pourtant dû négliger sous aucun prétexte : l'endroit où ils étaient en train de s'expliquer. Oh putain. Il atteignait des sommets de connerie aujourd'hui... « Et pour couronner le tout, je viens de me griller sur mon lieu de travail. Parfait. Génial. Brillant, Newt, brillant. » Tout en prononçant la dernière phrase, il leva les yeux au ciel et se couvrit le visage en grognant presque. Il pencha la tête en avant, désemparé, mais n'osa pas affronter tout ce qui l'entourait. Au point où il en était, ce n'était pas le pire de ce qu'il avait fait depuis cinq minutes. Le flot de passants – à savoir ses clients et ses collègues – n'étaient plus à ça près, hein ?

Deux secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne tressaille légèrement lorsqu'une main agrippa délicatement son poignet. Son corps sut qu'il s'agissait de Thomas avant même que la logique lui souffle qu'il n'y avait que le brun en face de lui. Sa peau reconnaissait la sienne, c'était un fait. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort et sa respiration s'accélérer. Sa peau fourmilla partout là où la peau de l'autre touchait la sienne. C'était... dévastateur comme sensation. Et troublant au point qu'il ne protesta pas lorsqu'il lui abaissa la main, dévoilant son visage déconfit et désespérément résigné. Au point qu'il abaissa la deuxième et se retrouva à fixer ce regard ambré qui, sans étonnement, envoya des pics d'adrénaline dans son ventre beaucoup trop facilement.

Un sourire légèrement narquois aux lèvres, Thomas lui lança avec une légèreté qui le prit totalement au dépourvu : « C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, arrête de te flageller ? » L'interrogation sous-jacente l'interloqua mais il n'eut pas la présence d'approfondir la question. Non, son esprit n'était focalisé que sur une seule et unique chose. « Vraiment ? » Sa voix légèrement éraillée le surprit mais ça n'était rien comparé à la surprise qu'il ressentait. Thomas était vraiment en train de lui sourire malgré sa connerie de tout à l'heure, hein ? Ce dernier hocha d'ailleurs la tête, mais Newt voulait en être certain. Il arqua les sourcils, incertain. « Sans rancune, vraiment ? » Répondre à une question par des questions, hein. Pertinent, mon vieux.

Le brun leva légèrement les yeux au ciel. _Sans lâcher son poignet_, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Il la repoussa du mieux qu'il put pour rester concentré. De la même manière qu'il tentait autant que possible de respirer par la bouche. Au cas où. Autant éviter les catastrophes. « Oui, _vraiment_. Sauf si tu dis encore une fois le mot « vraiment ». » Il haussa un sourcil qui voulait dire « à tes risques et périls ».

Le blond se permit enfin de sourire, juste un peu, parce que le poids qui s'était enlevé de ses épaules – et de son cœur – lui permettait de respirer à nouveau correctement. De penser sans _trop_ s'emmêler les pinceaux. « Okay, okay. J'ajoute plus rien... mais à une condition. » L'autre fronça légèrement les sourcils et lui pria pour que les choses se déroulent comme il le souhaitait. « … Seulement si tu me laisses t'inviter à déjeuner ? Pour me faire pardonner ? » Inutile de préciser la légère variation dans sa voix vers la fin de sa phrase. Un peu étranglée. Un peu suppliante. Un peu incertaine. Un peu ridicule, quoi. Il se racla d'ailleurs la gorge pour sauver la face, l'espoir ridicule visible sur ses traits.

C'était certainement trop soudain. Il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête l'idée qu'il poussait sûrement sa chance un peu trop loin. Vu les récents événements. Sauf qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il _voulait_ connaître le brun. Il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Maintenant qu'il avait envoyé au diable ses doutes, que les choses étaient un peu calmées, il ne pensait qu'à être près de lui, qu'à entendre sa voix, son rire, qu'à apprendre chaque variation de son corps, qu'à lire toute sorte d'émotions sur son visage... Et heureusement qu'il était sous l'effet du pairage, si non, il aurait craint fortement pour sa propre santé mentale. Il se donnait l'impression de se transformer en stalker, c'était vrai, mais, à sa décharge, son corps voulait Thomas, son cœur voulait Thomas et lui... il crevait d'envie de l'avoir aussi, maintenant qu'il avait balayé tout doute. C'était presque vital. Alors, à défaut de lui expliquer ces histoires d'odeurs, à défaut de l'avoir comme âme-sœur, il pouvait déjà apprendre à le connaître comme personne. Il aviserait plus tard pour tout le reste. Chaque bordel en son temps.

… Ou peut-être aucun bordel du tout ? Non, parce que le brun n'avait pas encore donné de réponse. Il était en train d'hésiter. _D'hésiter_, bordel.

Ascenseur émotionnel, scène 53, eeet... action !

Teresa, qui faisait semblant de classer des dossiers, tendait l'oreille pour ne rien louper de la réponse du brun – sans tenter de se cacher, d'ailleurs. Lui ? Il sentait son cœur se serrer et l'appréhension se loger vicieusement dans son ventre. On pouvait même ajouter à ça un zeste d'angoisse et une pincée de mortification. Sauf que... ça n'était pas fini. Non, non, non, non.

« Je... » Le brun abaissa le regard. La main chaude et rassurante quitta son poignée un peu abruptement à son goût, lui laissant une impression soudaine de vide dans la poitrine.

Il en aurait presque gémi de désespoir, tiens.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir, bonsoir !

Me revoilà pour la suite et fin de cette petite fic ! Qui a dit avec un peu de retard ? *siffle* C'est faux. Calomnies ! ... Humhum...  
En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira et très bonne lecture ! :D

Rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

L'espace d'un instant, Newt ne se sentit _vraiment_ pas bien. Entendez par là le sang battant à ses tempes, les mains moites, le cœur cognant fort dans sa cage thoracique et la peur acide poignant ses tripes. Il suivit simplement des yeux la main qui venait de quitter son poignet, impuissant, comme si la scène se déroulait au ralenti, un peu comme dans ces comédies romantico-niaises qu'il abhorrait par-dessus tout.

Il se demanda comment il allait réagir face au refus clair et net de Thomas. Il n'eut pas besoin de pousser bien loin la réflexion pour sentir que ça serait dur. Trop dur. Les sentiments et sensations qu'il ressentait avaient beau provenir de réactions physiologiques, elles n'en étaient pas moins devenues sa réalité, celle qu'il devrait subir et accepter si son pairage s'avérait illusoire. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de maîtriser sa respiration un brin laborieuse. Il déglutit un peu bruyamment mais n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Je vérifie mais je crois... » Thomas laissa sa phrase en suspens et Newt rouvrit les yeux, confus, ne s'attendant pas à ce début de phrase, qu'il s'agisse d'un refus ou non. Son regard se dirigea instinctivement vers l'endroit que Thomas fixait : l'écran de son téléphone portable. Il appuya sur quelques touches et lut ce qui défilait devant ses yeux. Il releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je suis libre jusqu'à 14h. »

Newt sentit tout son corps se détendre d'un coup alors qu'un sourire immense apparaissait sur son visage. Un mélange de soulagement et de bonheur l'envahit de suite après et son ventre le brûla agréablement. L'hésitation n'était dû qu'à son emploi du temps. Rien d'autre. Il allait pouvoir se racheter convenablement autour d'un repas. Que demander de plus ?

Alors que Thomas replaçait son portable dans sa poche, Newt, euphorique, fut dans l'incapacité de prononcer autre chose que : « Parfait. » Son regard refusait de quitter celui du brun et, à son grand plaisir, son âme-sœur ne détourna pas les yeux, au contraire. Et durant un instant, il eut l'impression que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. C'était divinement enivrant, au point qu'il dut résister à l'envie de prendre le visage de Thomas entre ses mains et de l'embrasser durement, profondément.

Un raclement de gorge perça leur bulle brutalement. Thomas sursauta légèrement et Newt cligna des yeux bêtement avant de les tourner vers Teresa. Elle arborait un sourire narquois qui signifiait que Newt entendrait parler de tout ça pendant longtemps, trop longtemps.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge à son tour en réalisant qu'ils étaient toujours au beau milieu de la réception. Une légère rougeur colora ses joues. Gêné, il ignora délibérément le sourire malicieux de Thomas pour s'approcher de son amie. « Si j'ai des appels, prenez les messages. Je suis injoignable pour l'heure qui suit. » Teresa se contenta d'un nouveau sourire peu professionnel et d'un « A vos ordres, M. Newton. » Il leva les yeux au ciel rapidement avant de se tourner vers Thomas.

Le brun se contentait de sourire doucement, faisant battre le cœur de Newt un peu plus vite. Encore un peu sous le coup de la gêne, il décida qu'il était temps de mettre les voiles et de se replier loin du regard perçant de Teresa. Il s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge. « On y va ? » Thomas acquiesça à l'aide d'un « Je te suis » avant de lui tendre sans un mot son portable. Newt le prit et le remercia brièvement avant d'inciter le brun à quitter l'endroit. Il plaça une main dans son dos, en-dessous des omoplates, sans que sa paume ne touche réellement le tissu, mais cela suffit à Thomas pour comprendre le message. A ce moment-là, la voix de Teresa retentit dans l'air, avec nonchalance. « Au plaisir de vous revoir, M. Edison. » Newt loupa la réaction de Thomas car il se retourna pour la foudroyer du regard mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules innocemment.

Il accéléra le pas pour rattraper le brun.

Arrivé près de la sortie, Newt passa devant et lui tint la porte d'entrée vitrée en lui faisant signe de passer. La galanterie était peut-être de trop mais quand une personne l'intéressait, le blond aimait faire les choses correctement.

Cependant, au lieu de rejoindre l'extérieur, Thomas marqua un arrêt à sa hauteur, releva le visage vers lui et haussa un sourcil interrogateur en pointant du doigt la réception derrière lui. « Une amie à toi, peut-être ? » Newt ouvrit légèrement la bouche, pris au dépourvu, avant de frotter l'une de ses tempes du bout des doigts, gêné. Il fixa un point derrière le brun – comme un adolescent pris en faute, avouons-le – puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et confirma. « Ouais. Une amie à moi. » Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage du brun fit manquer un battement à son cœur – pour ne pas changer. « Je comprends mieux... » Et avant que Newt n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, Thomas sortit du bâtiment, l'air satisfait.

Le blond inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et sortit à son tour. Il pria un instant pour que son cœur tienne le coup quand il aperçut le sourire en coin du brun, qui l'attendait pour démarrer.

Le repas s'annonçait fort en émotions.

xxx

En effet, les émotions ne manquèrent pas.

Il dut faire attention à ne pas trop respirer par le nez. Il prit garde à ce qu'il n'y ait qu'un minimum de contacts physiques entre eux. Il se surprit plus d'une fois à fixer Thomas de manière trop appuyée et dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour éviter que ça ne se reproduise trop. Il sut que ses yeux le trahissait atrocement mais tenter de contrôler son regard était peine perdue.

En somme, cet aspect-là de leur rencontre était un désastre. Honnêtement. L'intérêt de Newt à l'égard du brun était d'une évidence presque ridicule, à son humble avis.

Sauf que... pour tout le reste ? Un délice total. Tout se déroula à merveille. De A à Z.

Thomas était quelqu'un de drôle, prévenant, intéressant, intelligent, attentif et vif. Il pouvait passer du sérieux le plus total au sarcasme le plus recherché. Il savait entretenir une conversation sans effort et ne se préoccupait pas du regard des autres. Et Newt n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait _senti_ comme étant son âme-sœur : outre les effets dus à son pairage, le blond était littéralement tombé sous son charme. Indubitablement. Et, malgré sa tendance à se voiler la face, Newt aurait dû aveugle et sourd pour ne pas remarquer la manière dont les yeux de Thomas glissaient parfois jusqu'à ses lèvres. La manière dont ses yeux s'éclairaient quand Newt souriait ou riait. La manière dont le brun flirtait ci et là avec lui, plus ou moins subtilement, mais toujours avec élégance et charme.

Ce fut à regret, une fois le repas fini, que Newt alla régler l'addition. Il rejoignit ensuite Thomas qui l'attendait à l'extérieur, les mains dans les poches, un sourire aux lèvres. Le blond rangea son portefeuille dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. « Alors, verdict ? » Thomas gloussa doucement en se balançant en avant une fois. « J'ai passé un très bon moment, merci. » Newt sourit en sortant son paquet de cigarette. « Tout le plaisir était pour moi. » Il coinça l'une des tiges de tabac entre ses lèvres et constata que Thomas en sortit une également. « J'en déduis que je me suis rattrapé alors. » L'autre acquiesça de la tête, toujours souriant, et sortit un briquet. Il enclencha la flamme et l'approcha de Newt, qui se pencha instantanément vers lui. Le blond aspira l'air pour enflammer sa cigarette et leva son regard vers l'autre... Le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres se fana instantanément et une sensation de froid l'envahit.

Le brun le fixait avec des yeux écarquillés, un visage figé et il semblait plus pâle que jamais. Newt se redressa, l'inquiétude tordant son ventre, avant de recracher sa fumée à la hâte. « Thomas ? Ça va ? » Quand l'autre ne répondit rien et continua de le fixer, toujours autant choqué, il insista : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Cette fois-ci, l'inquiétude était clairement audible dans sa voix et il se demanda ce qui avait mal tourné après l'heure divine qu'ils venaient de passer pour engendrer ce genre de réaction.

Son agitation sembla faire sortir Thomas de sa transe. Ce dernier se mit à rire nerveusement et passa la main qui tenait sa cigarette sur son visage tout en laissant échapper : « OK. je comprends mieux. » Il rit à nouveau et Newt écarquilla les yeux, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait bien dire. Thomas continua : « Je comprends pourquoi, alors qu'un parfait inconnu était en pleurs dans mon salon, sûrement par ma faute, j'avais qu'une envie : celle de l'inviter à sortir avec moi... » Newt fronça les sourcils, complètement confus, incapable de se concentrer sur l'aveu que venait de lui faire le brun. « Tu m'as perdu, là. » Pour toute réponse, Thomas laissa retomber ses bras le long de ses flancs, fourra briquet et cigarette dans ses poches et le fixa tout en prenant une grande inspiration.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et un sourire magnifique apparut sur ses lèvres. L'une des mains du brun vint se placer sur son ventre, comme si elle recherchait là des pulsations, des sensations qui s'opéraient dans son corps. Newt, lui, sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer considérablement. L'adrénaline envahit son ventre, l'impatience fourmilla dans chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses et il tenta de retenir la joie immense qui menaçait de le submerger. Très difficilement. Ses craintes d'être attaché à quelqu'un, de dépendre de lui ? Envolées. Sa peur de se mettre à nu et de s'ouvrir à un autre ? Disparue. Seul demeurait un bonheur extatique.

Thomas rouvrit des yeux voilés par le bonheur et il donnait l'impression de ne plus tenir en place. Il inspira profondément une nouvelle fois et attrapa le poignet de Newt délicatement. « Vas-y. Repose-moi ta question. » Newt laissa échapper un rire euphorique. Il n'hésita pas un instant, lorsqu'il demanda, un sourire immense aux lèvres : « Tu sens cette odeur ? » Le brun hocha frénétiquement la tête, comme un enfant à qui l'on aurait proposé son poids en bonbons, et Newt eut envie de le manger tout cru. « Oh que oui. Mille fois oui. » Et sans préambule, il tira le poignet du blond à lui, s'approcha en même temps et l'embarqua dans une étreinte qui réchauffa – brûla – tout le corps de Newt. Ce dernier en lâcha sa cigarette instantanément et entoura fébrilement le brun de ses bras à son tour. Il nicha automatiquement son visage dans le creux de son cou et inspira à plein nez l'odeur de son âme-sœur, sans aucun complexe, comme s'il était en territoire connu. Il sentit le visage de Thomas se presser contre le côté du sien, le bout de son nez s'enfonçant dans la peau sous son oreille, pour lui aussi s'imprégner de son odeur. Et ce geste fit battre son cœur beaucoup, beaucoup plus vite. Il frissonna de tout son soûl, laissant la félicité l'envahir.

Sans briser leur étreinte, son souffle caressant la peau du blond, Thomas ajouta, très sérieusement : « Remercie le piment dans mon plat, c'est le seul truc qui a réussi à me faire retrouver l'odorat depuis la fin de cette foutue rhinite. » Newt éclata de rire tout en faisant remonter une main dans la nuque de son compagnon. « Première fois de ma vie que j'apprécie quelque chose de pimenté. » Ce fut au tour de Thomas de glousser mais sans arrêter le frottement de sa joue contre son cou. Newt inspira une nouvelle fois, laissant le bien-être, le soulagement et la satisfaction l'envahir. L'une de ses mains agrippa la veste du brun dans son dos avec une certaine possessivité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Lui qui était longtemps resté sceptique quant à cette histoire d'âme-sœur, il expérimentait présentement l'un de ses aspects les plus sensibles sans que ça ne le perturbe plus que ça. Au contraire, il se prit à aimer ce sentiment.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne s'écarte légèrement, faisant faiblement grogner Thomas. Il savoura à sa juste valeur la frustration qui traversa le regard ambré et il ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Le fait que leur pairage soit complet faisait naître en lui des vagues de fierté et d'euphorie qui se lisaient sans souci sur son visage. L'expression extatique de Thomas montrait qu'il en était au même stade que lui. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour le comprendre.

La main qui reposait sur la nuque du brun glissa dans son cou et vint se poser sur sa joue tandis que Newt tentait d'enregistrer chaque détail du visage de son âme-sœur – assez inutilement, puisqu'il aurait à présent tout le loisir de le faire. D'une voix légèrement rauque, il lui murmura : « J'ai cru que notre pairage était cassé ou je sais pas quoi. » Ses fossettes tressaillirent, hésitant entre sourire pour donner le change et montrer à quel point cette idée l'avait effrayé, malgré toute sa mauvaise foi.

Contre toute attente, un sourire tendre fleurit sur les lèvres de Thomas. « Je me trompe ou t'as tendance à voir d'abord le côté négatif des choses ? » Newt gloussa un peu nerveusement en baissant les yeux et sa main glissa jusqu'au creux du cou de son âme-sœur. Ses doigts massèrent la peau sous eux, testant sa texture et sa douceur. « Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Thomas laissa échapper un rire franc mais étouffé sur la fin, puisqu'il alla nicher son visage dans le cou du blond. Ce son fit délicieusement vibrer le ventre de Newt et lui donna davantage envie de sourire – si c'était encore possible.

Les doigts du brun caressèrent affectueusement sa taille avant qu'il ne continue : « Je suis désolé. Je sais que j'y suis pour rien, mais j'aurais préféré te reconnaître de suite. » Thomas frôla le creux de son épaule de ses lèvres, faisant trembler tout le corps de Newt. En réponse, ce dernier embrassa instinctivement les cheveux de Thomas et resserra sa prise autour de lui. « Je sais, t'inquiète pas. » Le blond n'ajouta rien d'autre, trop heureux du déroulement des événements. Thomas, lui, reprit la parole, son souffle glissant sur sa peau délicieusement. « Pour être tout à fait honnête, pairage ou non, téléphone oublié ou non, j'aurais quand même cherché à te revoir... » Newt haussa un sourcil dubitatif, avant de se rappeler que Thomas ne pouvait pas le voir. « Vraiment ? Alors que je me suis mis à chialer sans raison devant toi ? » Thomas hocha la tête contre sa peau tout en rapprochant leur corps. Il recula cependant son visage et posa son front contre celui de Newt, puis releva les yeux pour les ancrer dans les siens, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Le blond ne chercha même pas à calmer les battements chaotiques de son cœur : il savait que celui du brun battait aussi vite. Il pouvait le sentir dans son propre torse.

« En général, je parle pas aux coups d'un soir de mes colocs. T'es le premier à qui je proposais à boire et dont j'empêchais le départ en douce. » Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et l'enchantement. « Ah oui ? » Le brun hocha à nouveau la tête, absolument pas gêné par son aveu. Il ferma les yeux et en profita même pour inspirer doucement, amenant Newt à s'imprégner de son odeur également, juste pour le plaisir de la savourer, d'affoler ses sens.

Le brun s'écarta et passa ses bras autour des épaules du blond, leur visage proches : « Dès que t'es entré dans le salon, j'ai _su_ que je te voulais, même sans ton odeur. Je me suis effrayé, je te jure. » Il gloussa, la gêne lisible sur ses traits cette fois-ci. Newt lui sourit avec une douceur immense et alla caresser l'une de ses joues. « Même plus peur. » Thomas laissa échapper un rire qui remplit le blond de bonheur. « Oui, parce que je passerai sous silence l'ampleur de mes pétages de plomb depuis ce matin, hein ? L'aperçu que t'as eu au téléphone suffira. » Newt lâcha un rire nerveux en baissant les yeux et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu narquoisement. « Ouais, je pense. » Pour montrer que c'était réellement du passé, il appuya un long baiser sur la tempe du blond tout en remontant une main dans sa nuque. Newt frissonna, le bonheur circulant à toute vitesse dans son corps. Le brun continua : « Au pire, si tu flippes à nouveau, tu pourras toujours m'appeler... J'avais rentré mon numéro dans tes contacts avant de t'appeler. » Il haussa les sourcils plusieurs fois et gloussa devant l'expression tant estomaquée qu'amusée de Newt. Ce dernier tira sur l'un des pans de la veste de Thomas, en s'exclamant : « J'y crois pas, quel prétentieux ! » Thomas ne réfuta pas et se contenta de d'arborer un sourire fier. Newt secoua la tête, amusé, avant d'accoler leur front dans un geste tendre qu'il avait l'impression de connaître par cœur malgré la situation nouvelle.

xxx

Au final, ils ne s'embrassèrent pas réellement. Ils se touchèrent, se caressèrent distraitement, mais les passants autour eurent tout de même l'impression d'assister à une scène très intime. Certains sourirent tendrement, d'autres eurent l'air choqué. D'autres encore exprimèrent leur mécontentement de voir un tel étalage affectueux entre deux hommes. Ce à quoi Thomas répondit avec une nonchalance attendrissante : « Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Je te lâche plus. »

Et Newt ne put qu'acquiescer en ronronnant presque contre sa joue.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Pas d'overdoses de sucre et de guimauve dans l'assistance ? :P haha

Quoiqu'il en soit, merci à tout(e)s de m'avoir suivie et lue, d'avoir souscrit, d'avoir laissé des reviews, d'avoir mis en marque-page et surtout d'avoir partagé cette aventure avec moi ! J'ai adoré écrire cette fic et j'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à la lire !

Si vous avez des questions ou quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou me contacter par MP !

A bientôt peut-être !


End file.
